


Guide to the Daemorphing Series

by Poetry



Series: Dæmorphing [23]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Appendixes, Meta, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: A guide to the worldbuilding, terms, concepts, canon divergences, and characters of my epic Animorphs/His Dark Materials fusion series, Dæmorphing. This is by no means necessary to enjoy the series, but you may find it helpful as a reference.





	1. Where Universes Overlap

**Author's Note:**

> This guide will be updated as more information is revealed in the series.
> 
> The first part of this guide explains the concepts I borrowed from His Dark Materials and how I made them fit into the Animorphs universe. 
> 
> The second part of the guide is for people who are reading Dæmorphing with no knowledge of Animorphs. It tells you which Dæmorphing fics match up to which Animorphs books, and reviews canon events that the fic assumes the reader already knows.
> 
> These are the only parts of the guide with no spoilers for Dæmorphing. Everything onward spoils my entire series.  
> The third part explains how the timeline of Dæmorphing diverges from canon.
> 
> The fourth part is maps. For now it only has one map, of the Hork-Bajir valley, but there may be more added later.
> 
> After that I have a chapter for each of the major species in Animorphs. In each one I explain the species’ relationship to Dust, a glossary of words and concepts I made up for that species that I use in the series, and a list of characters of that species.
> 
> If you have anything else you think it would be useful to put in this reference guide, please let me know!

A major concept from His Dark Materials that I crossed over into Animorphs is _Dust_ , a fundamental particle of matter that is drawn to consciousness. All sentient beings are surrounded by a nimbus of Dust, as are artifacts created by sentient beings, though less so. Adults have more Dust than children, as they become more self-aware. Dust is itself conscious, but it is very hard to detect and interact with. Dust can be destroyed, releasing a great deal of energy, though the destruction of Dust is bad news for conscious beings. Conversely, Dust can be created through free thought and self-awareness.

From a cosmological perspective, in the Dæmorphing universe, Crayak’s goal is to eradicate Dust from the galaxy. The Ellimist wants to create as much of it as possible. In the Dæmorphing series, Dust is usually referred to as _hrala_ , the Hork-Bajir word for it.

In the His Dark Materials series, each sentient species has a unique relationship to Dust. The armored bears forge armor. The mulefa find seed pods and use them as wheels. Humans have dæmons, a part of consciousness made of Dust that takes the form of an animal. All of these connections to Dust are unique but equivalent, and can be thought of as an expression of the soul. Since these don’t have a name in His Dark Materials, in the Dæmorphing series I call them _anchors._ Cut off a sentient from its anchor, and it inflicts a kind of spiritual damage for lack of Dust. An armored bear without armor loses a sense of self. A mulefa without seed pods wastes away. A human separated from their dæmon is effectively lobotomized. Another aspect of anchors is that they shift or transition in some way as part of the change from childhood to adulthood, when a sentient gains more Dust through self-awareness. In dæmons, that transition is called _settling_.

Just like in His Dark Materials, in Dæmorphing each of the sentient species of the Animorphs universe has a unique anchor. As in HDM canon, humans have dæmons as their anchors. I got creative and made up anchors for the other species, which the characters discover over the course of the series.

It is important to note that anchors are not separate entities. They are part of the consciousness of the sentient they anchor. If the anchor is harmed, so is the sentient, and vice versa. If someone is infested by a Yeerk, for example, the anchor is under the Yeerk’s control, too.


	2. Canon Review

1\. [Make a Little Birdhouse in Your Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/212036) #1. The Invasion

In _The Invasion_ , the Animorphs take a shortcut together through a construction site, meet Prince Elfangor and his enemy Visser Three, learn about the Yeerk invasion of Earth, and gain the morphing power. The Animorphs test out their powers, then use them to infiltrate the Sharing, which they suspect to be a front organization for the Yeerks. They find out that it is, and that Jake’s brother Tom is a Controller. Jake follows Chapman, their principal and another Controller, in morph and finds the entrance to the Yeerk Pool, the headquarters of their operations. They go on a mission into the Yeerk Pool which goes disastrously badly, trapping Tobias in hawk morph.

2\. [The Shapes of Our Souls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/214851) : #2 – 5. The Visitor, The Encounter, The Message, The Predator

In _The Visitor_ , the Animorphs spy on Chapman’s home to learn more about the Yeerks. It turns out his wife is a Controller as well, and their daughter Melissa, Rachel’s friend, is terribly neglected by their Yeerks. The Chapmans turn out to have struck a deal with their Yeerks not to rebel as long as they keep Melissa safe from infestation.

In _The Encounter_ , Tobias leaves behind his human life and takes up a hawk life living in the woods by Cassie’s barn.

In _The Message_ , the Animorphs get a mysterious message from an Andalite trapped in a spaceship under the sea and go to rescue him. He turns out to be Elfangor’s little brother, Aximili, who was ejected from Elfangor’s ship during his battle with Visser Three because he was too young to fight. They earn his trust, at least partially, and he joins the Animorphs.

In _The Predator_ , the Animorphs try to steal a spaceship from the Yeerks and end up getting captured themselves, by Visser Three and his rival Visser One. Marco learns that his supposedly dead mother, Eva, is not dead but the host of Visser One, and much of what he thought he knew about her may have been a Yeerk lie. The Animorphs only escape Visser One’s Pool ship because the intense rivalry between the Vissers gives them an opening.

3\. [Prometheus in Chains](http://archiveofourown.org/works/221440) : #6. The Capture

In _The Capture_ , the Animorphs learn that the Yeerks are taking over a local hospital so they can infest the patients. They attack the hospital and find a mini Yeerk Pool there. They decide to boil all the Yeerks alive, but in the process, the Controllers attack and Jake falls in the pool of boiling Yeerks. One of them manages to infest him. The Animorphs figure it out and confine Jake to the woods, starving out the Yeerk while Ax impersonates him to his family.

4\. [Because All Men Are Brothers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/235151) : #8. The Alien

In #7, _The Stranger_ , the Animorphs destroyed the Earth-based Kandrona generator, which outputs the Kandrona energy the Yeerks need to feed on to live. They do this with the help of the Ellimist, an immensely powerful alien who claims to be trying to save the Earth, but only helps the Animorphs in confusing and indirect ways.

In _The Alien_ , the Yeerks show the strain, with some of them starving to death. Ax learns about the astrophysics project Marco’s dad is working on and breaks into the observatory to make a call home, without telling the Animorphs (except Tobias). He is forced to take responsibility for Elfangor’s crime of sharing the morphing power with humans, and swear vengeance for Elfangor’s death. A Controller who hates Visser Three personally finds Ax at the observatory and tells him how to kill Visser Three: by attacking him while he feeds his Andalite host outside. Ax tries to kill Visser Three on his own, but Tobias told the Animorphs about his plan. He has Alloran, without Visser Three in his head, at his mercy but finds he can’t kill Alloran despite his terrible predicament. The Animorphs save Ax from certain death, and he decides to trust them with his people’s darkest secret: that an Andalite, Prince Seerow, was the one who gave the Yeerks the technology that allowed them to become galactic conquerors.

5\. [When We Were Children](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242342) : #9 – 12. The Secret, The Android, The Reaction

In _The Android_ , the Animorphs meet the Chee, a race of dog-like androids created by aliens called Pemalites. Their creators were killed thousands of years ago, and the Chee have lived secretly on Earth ever since, mostly posing as humans. They genetically merged the Pemalites with dogs and consider themselves guardians of dogs. They were programmed to be strict pacifists, but they are unbelievably strong and intelligent, and have extremely powerful holographic technology. A rogue faction of Chee decide to help the Animorphs. This help includes keeping Yeerks prisoner inside their heads with miniature Kandrona generators so they can infiltrate the Sharing pretending to be Controllers. One Chee in particular, Erek, asks the Animorphs to help reprogram him to be capable of violence. The Animorphs do so, but Erek is unable to live with himself afterward, and he deprograms the capability of violence.

In _The Reaction_ , Rachel acquires crocodile DNA and turns out to be allergic to it. This causes uncontrollable morphing problems which can only be managed by staying calm. At one point, Cassie has to cover for Rachel by acquiring her DNA and morphing her.

6\. [A Change (in perspective)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/271046) : #13. The Change

In _The Change_ , Tobias encounters two Hork-Bajir, one of the Yeerks’ slave species, fleeing the Yeerk Pool. He and the other Animorphs help them evade the Controllers chasing them. The Ellimist reappears and enlists Tobias’s help in getting the Hork-Bajir to a safe place he made for them in the woods, in exchange for giving Tobias the morphing power back. The Ellimist holds up his end of the bargain, but he gives Tobias the morphing power with his default form as the hawk, rather than returning him to his human body. The Animorphs manage to throw off the Controllers by faking the free Hork-Bajir’s deaths, leaving them free to live in peace in the Ellimist’s secret valley.

7\. [My Heart Can’t Forget About This Self-Defense](http://archiveofourown.org/works/438652) : between #15. The Escape and #16. The Warning

In _The Escape_ , Visser One builds an underwater base to develop a new breed of shark-Controller shock troops. The Animorphs invade the base to stop her. Marco encounters Visser One in human morph, and she instantly recognizes him as her host’s son. He has to suppress his anguish at seeing his mother enslaved and pretend to be a Controller so he won’t be found out. The Animorphs destroy the base, and it is left ambiguous whether Visser One died or not, leaving Marco in limbo about whether his mother could be alive.

8\. [Seeing in Color](http://archiveofourown.org/works/458664) : #19. The Departure

In _The Departure_ , Cassie decides not to be an Animorph anymore. She gets stranded in the woods with Karen, a little girl enslaved to a Yeerk named Aftran. Aftran has been watching Cassie for days, since she killed her brother, and knows she’s an Animorph. Despite the danger, Cassie protects her an extremely contrived plot leopard in the woods and her own friends out to kill her. She lets Aftran infest her to keep the Animorphs from killing her and Karen.

9\. [The Cowardice of Lions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/524452) : #20 – 22. The Discovery, The Threat, The Solution

In _The Discovery_ , Marco discovers that the new kid at school, David, has the blue box Elfangor used to give them the morphing power – and he’s going to sell it on eBay. The Animorphs try to steal it from him and fail. The Yeerks find the eBay listing, invade David’s house, and capture his parents. The Animorphs manage to save David and initiate him as an Animorph. At the same time, the Animorphs learn that the Yeerks are trying to infiltrate an important global political conference happening in California. David behaves erratically and irresponsibly, running away from Marco’s house to try to contact his parents, which ends in the Animorphs having to save him from his own parents, now controlled by Yeerks. He is also unreliable on their mission to protect powerful politicians from infestation.

In _The Threat_ , David runs away again, this time to break into a motel, revealing his selfish motives for using the morphing power. The Animorphs infiltrate the political conference again, and David nearly sells out the Animorphs to Visser Three, then claims it was a bluff. Skeptical, the Animorphs keep watch on him, and he ends up running away again despite his promises not to. He turns against the Animorphs, trying to kill them one by one.

In _The Solution_ , David breaks even more lines, invading Rachel’s home and going after the Berenson family. He nearly kills the Animorphs while they’re on their last-ditch mission to disrupt the political conference, though they manage to get the whole event canceled. The Animorphs realize that David is a threat that only they can hope to neutralize, and Cassie plots an elaborate and terrifying scheme to trap him in morph as a rat.

10\. [Carry On Wayward Son](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940395) : #23. The Pretender

In _The Pretender_ , Tobias finds out that his father, who he never knew, left a message with a lawyer to be read to him on his birthday, while a cousin Aria comes out of the woodwork claiming to want to be Tobias’s guardian. At the same time, a free Hork-Bajir baby named Bek goes missing from the valley. The Animorphs have to rescue him from a freak show. Along the way, Tobias discovers that Aria is really Visser Three in morph and the lawyer is a Controller. He goes back to the lawyer, knowing it’s a dangerous trap, and learns from his father’s statement that he was Prince Elfangor, who fell in love with a human woman and had a child with her in human morph.

11\. [Put a Light On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2207604) : between #25. The Extreme and #26. The Attack

No canon knowledge is needed for this fic.

12\. [Love the Warrior](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830682) : between #25. The Extreme and #26. The Attack

No canon knowledge is needed for this fic.

13\. [Bridge to the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3175664) : #26 – 29. The Attack, The Exposed, The Sickness

In _The Exposed_ , there is a dysfunction in the Pemalite ship the Chee used to crash-land on Earth after their creators were killed. The Chee start to lose their basic functions, and the Animorphs have to go to the deep ocean to reactivate them. The Yeerks have discovered the existence of the Pemalite ship, too, and the Animorphs have to self-destruct the ship before the Yeerks can seize their technology. On the Pemalite ship, the Animorphs have an encounter with a powerful, chaotic, evil alien called the Drode, who taunts them with their innermost fears and weaknesses.

14\. [A Place to Stand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4550028) : Megamorphs 3: Elfangor’s Secret

No canon knowledge is needed for this fic.

15\. [The Bright Clear Line](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5432780) : #30. The Reunion

In _The Reunion_ , Marco discovers that Visser One (and his mother) are alive, but under suspicion by Yeerk leadership, with a death warrant out for her. When the Animorphs spy on her, they discover that she is on Earth because she has learned about the existence of the free Hork-Bajir valley. Marco comes up with an elaborate scheme to kill Vissers One and Three and protect the free Hork-Bajir for good. The Animorphs present themselves to Visser One as Andalite bandits who are willing to sell out the free Hork-Bajir in exchange for Visser One eliminating Visser Three for them. Marco’s scheme goes south, though, because he can’t think as clearly as he believes when it’s his mother’s life on the line.

16\. [Abel or Cain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5956360) : #31. The Conspiracy

In _The Conspiracy,_ Jake’s great-grandpa dies, and his family must go to his cabin in the mountains to mourn his death. The remote location poses a deadly problem for Tom’s Yeerk, who would be left without access to Kandrona and starve to death. Tom’s Yeerk tries to infest Jake’s parents, and Jake becomes reckless and unhinged trying to stop him, breaking the Animorphs’ secrecy and kidnapping and torturing Chapman. The family brings Tom to the cabin in the mountains, and Marco and the other Animorphs have to take control of the situation and stop Tom’s Yeerk from killing the family to avoid starvation, since Jake is well beyond the point of being able to lead.

17\. [The Guided and the Lost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8331265) : #33. The Illusion

No canon knowledge is needed for this fic.

18\. [Putting Down Roots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10057115) : #30 – #35

In #35: _The Proposal_ , Marco’s dad remarries, with a math teacher named Nora. Marco, who knows that his mom is alive but can’t tell his dad, hates Nora and takes this all very poorly.

19\. [The Tree of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10932762): #34: The Prophecy, Visser

In _The Prophecy_ , the last of the Arn, the species that genetically engineered the Hork-Bajir to terraform their planet, lands on Earth. It has a proposal to use its knowledge of Hork-Bajir genetics to engineer a new population of Hork-Bajir to retake their planet from the Yeerks. 

In _Visser_ , we learn the backstory of Visser One. She was the Yeerk who discovered humans as a viable host species, and learned about humans by immersing deeply in society. She became ego-merged to a great degree with her involuntary host, and had her host bear children, to whom she felt like a mother, in her own twisted way. She abandoned the children when she left Earth again, but still felt a connection to them.

After this fic, the storyline of Dæmorphing diverges so far from the Animorphs storyline that no more knowledge of canon is necessary. 


	3. Canon Divergences

The first six fics of the series (“Make a Little Birdhouse in Your Soul” through “A Change (in perspective)” are canon-compliant, except for the dæmons and Dust.

7\. [My Heart Can’t Forget About This Self-Defense](http://archiveofourown.org/works/438652) : between #15. The Escape and #16. The Warning

This is the point where Dæmorphing seriously diverges from canon. In this story, Loren can remember a bit more of her past than she does in canon, and the Animorphs meet her by accident. They become aware that she’s connected to the war in some way, and Loren learns there are people watching her for some reason.

8\. [Seeing in Color](http://archiveofourown.org/works/458664) : #19. The Departure

Instead of persuading Cassie to go _nothlit_ and returning to the Yeerk pool, Aftran realizes she could live outside the Yeerk Empire with the Chee, who can generate Kandrona. She takes on Chee-bachu, aka Delia, as a voluntary host.

9\. [The Cowardice of Lions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/524452) : #20 – 22. The Discovery, The Threat, The Solution

In this version, Saddler does not get in a deadly accident. Instead, David’s unforgivable crossing of the line is to touch Marco’s dæmon Diamanta and to stalk Rachel’s sister Jordan. Aftran talks Cassie out of her plan to trap David morph. Instead, she hatches a plan to kill him.

10\. [Carry On Wayward Son](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940395) : #23. The Pretender

When Tobias hears Elfangor’s letter from DeGroot, he realizes that Loren has to be his mother. He tells her everything. Meanwhile, Toby wants the morphing power to help protect her people. Toby is given the morphing power, Tobias and Ax come clean to the group about Loren’s history with Elfangor, and Loren becomes the seventh Animorph.

11\. [Put a Light On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2207604) : between #25. The Extreme and #26. The Attack

Loren and Tobias come to terms with their new relationship as mother and son.

12\. [Love the Warrior](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830682) : between #25. The Extreme and #26. The Attack

Toby discovers a Yeerk training facility out in the Dry Lands, and she and the Animorphs plan a raid on it. Meanwhile, Loren realizes that the Chee have been withholding much needed help from the Animorphs, and confronts them to get them to contribute more to the war effort. The Animorphs learn to work more closely with two new allies: Toby Hamee and the Chee. Loren learns how to become a soldier.

13\. [Bridge to the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3175664) : #26 – 29. The Attack, The Exposed, The Sickness

The Animorphs learn about the Time Matrix and its role in their lives. All of them except Loren, plus Bachu and Aftran, go to the Iskoort world, and while the Animorphs fight the Howlers, Aftran discovers a whole new way of life for her people among the Yoort. After they defeat the Howlers, Aftran finds new purpose for herself within the Peace Movement. Of course, she is then discovered by Visser Three at the same time that Ax falls ill. Ax is rescued by Tobias in Yoort morph, Aftran is rescued by the Animorphs, and she has to abandon her Yeerk pool life completely to become a full-time spymaster for the Yeerk Peace Movement.

14\. [A Place to Stand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4550028) : Megamorphs 3: Elfangor’s Secret

Visser Four uses the Time Matrix to alter Yeerk history, not human history, trying to make his people more powerful and able to fight back against the Andalites. The alternate timeline destroys the Earth, and gives Loren, Ax, and Tobias a glimpse into a life they could have had. The Animorphs are able to intervene early in Yeerk history and break the back of the Empire – but find that this alternate timeline leaves the Andalites as an even greater threat than the Yeerks. Ultimately, they change the timeline back so they can have a chance to check the Andalites’ power as well as the Yeerks’.

15\. [The Bright Clear Line](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5432780) : #30. The Reunion

Toby Hamee’s warriors rescue Eva and Visser One from their fateful cliffside fall. Marco has the idea to replace Visser One with Aftran so she and Eva can infiltrate the Empire as a mole. Eva and Aftran get the morphing power, Aftran acquires Visser One, and Eva kills her former oppressor. Chee-bachu replaces Aftran as the Peace Movement’s spymaster, and Eva and Aftran return to the Empire to impersonate Visser One.

16\. [Abel or Cain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5956360) : #31. The Conspiracy

Marco leads the Animorphs and the Chee to fake Tom’s death at Grandpa G’s cabin and whisk him away to the Hork-Bajir Valley. He is freed from his Yeerk, but he is left with brain damage and mental health problems. Jake then decides to help Illim and Mr. Tidwell free some Yeerk Peace Movement hosts who don’t want to be Controllers, which turns out to include Melissa Chapman. The Yeerk Peace Movement hosts go to live as refugees in the Hork-Bajir valley.

17\. [The Guided and the Lost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8331265) : #33. The Illusion

Visser Three has been severing homeless people from their dæmons in order to develop a device to sever Andalites from their Guide Trees. Taylor captures all the Animorphs except Rachel and Cassie to try out the device on them. She tries it on Tobias, but he’s not an Andalite, so all it does is temporarily damage his _hrala_. Tensions rise between Tom, the Peace Movement refugees, and the Hork-Bajir in the valley.

18\. [Putting Down Roots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10057115) : #30 – #35

Rachel and Tobias deepen their relationship by morphing Yeerk and Yoort respectively and infesting each other.

19\. [The Tree of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10932762): #34: The Prophecy, Visser

Aftran's new censorship policies, and her stories about the Iskoort, spark rebellion in the Pool. The Animorphs and the free Hork-Bajir help more human-Controllers flee to the valley, and establish a rogue Yeerk Pool with a Kandrona generator built by the Chee. Tobias discovers the Yeerks all have a disrupted connection to hrala, and reveals to everyone that he and Rachel have been infesting each other to heal their own hrala. This revelation amazes the free Yeerks and enrages Ax and Loren. Meanwhile, the mass defection of Yeerks from the Pool causes turmoil in the Empire. Visser Three is demoted to an underling of Eva and Aftran, who are now in charge of the invasion of Earth. Presumably to keep rogue Yeerks under control, they begin a program to recruit disabled and homeless hosts and put subversive Yeerks in them, where they can be closely monitored for rebellion.

20\. [Hospitality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834060): spans from before the series starts to "The Tree of Life"

Backstory on how Illim and Tidwell became partners.

21\. [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285765): between Visser and #38. The Arrival

The Yeerk Empire works out a) how to use Hork-Bajir hrala-sight to detect sentient beings, and b) that the Animorphs are human. The Animorphs manage to evacuate everyone to the valley except Cassie’s mom and Rachel’s dad. Cassie and Rachel go on rescue missions to save their parents from infestation. Cassie’s mom asks to be left behind so she can try to convince her Yeerk to join the Peace Movement. Rachel saves her dad but at great cost. Tom asks for the morphing power and gets it, but he is not mentally stable enough, and uses it recklessly. When he sneaks onto a mission against Jake’s orders, Jake commands him to go undercover as a Hork-Bajir-Controller to save the mission from going south. He manages to escape in the end, but as a Hork-Bajir _nothlit._


	4. Maps

All credit goes to @[frogoftheuniverse](http://frogoftheuniverse.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for this glorious map of Kref Magh, the free Hork-Bajir valley.


	5. Humans

### Anchor: Dæmons

Humans’ anchors are dæmons, which are basically the soul in the form of an animal – except they’re made of Dust, so they’re not really animals. They can change shape during childhood. At some point in adolescence, ages 12 - 19, humans reach a certain level of maturity and self-awareness, and the dæmon settles in the form of an animal that represents who the human really is. The way I interpret and choose animal forms is based on the animal’s behavior, as extrapolated to humans. For example, Eva, who has an emperor penguin dæmon, is tough as nails, dedicated and giving, and eloquent. This is based on emperor penguins’ ability to survive for months in Antarctic temperatures without food, their extreme energy and time investment in their eggs, and their individual calls and showy courtship rituals. This is different from the way the HDM books do it, based on Western symbolism surrounding the animal, which may not correspond to its biology at all. I do it this way for three reasons: first, it fits the world of Animorphs better, with its emphasis on animal behavior and how it affects the human psyche; second, I find it provides some standard of objectivity which symbolic interpretation inherently lacks; and third, I’m a giant zoology nerd so I like it better.

Dæmons and humans cannot physically separate farther than a few meters without severe psychological anguish. It is also a very intimate act to touch the dæmon of another, as you are directly touching another person’s Dust; it’s a transcendent experience when done consensually, and a profound violation when done non-consensually. In Western culture, it is customary for humans to speak to humans and dæmons to speak to dæmons, unless they know each other well.

When a human morphs, both brain and dæmon are sent to Z-space. From there, they can both direct the morphed body. When anyone morphs a human, there is no dæmon, because the morphed body does not have an independent consciousness. The two exceptions to this rule are Tobias after “A Change (in Perspective)”, because his morphed human body does contain his own brain and his consciousness, and therefore his dæmon; and nothlit!Elfangor on Earth, because he altered reality with the Time Matrix so his anchor could become a dæmon and he could be a real boy.

### Glossary

_sire:_ a male dæmon-parent, e.g., “Abineng’s sire, Caedhren, is settled as a blue jay.”

_dam_ : a female dæmon-parent, e.g., “Cassie’s dam, Emeraude, is too large to fit in her house.”

### Human Characters: Animorphs

**Jake Berenson and Merlyse ([whiskey jack](http://flic.kr/p/Uy9ofo))** : Jake is a tall, chubby, square-jawed boy with brown eyes, pale skin, and short wavy dark hair. His dæmon Merlyse, or Merl for short, settles in “Welcome Home” as a whiskey jack, a gray crow-like bird that thrives in the harsh Canadian winter when all the other animals migrate south or hibernat. In his internal dialogue, Merlyse represents his more childish, less leaderly side, yet externally is the more likely to be harsh and unsubtle.

**Marco López Chen and Diamanta ([timber rattlesnake](http://flic.kr/p/UeR8XL))** : Marco is a very small, soft-featured, pointy-chinned boy with deep olive skin and shoulder-length jet black hair. His dæmon Diamanta, or Dia for short, settles in “The Bright Clear Line” as a timber rattlesnake, a patient ambush predator that spends the winter in a snake-y cuddle pile. Diamanta represents the more shrewd, calculating, visionary side, and Marco the more playful, interpersonal side.

**Rachel Berenson and Abineng ([sable antelope](http://flic.kr/p/5FTbHv))** : Rachel is a tall, graceful girl with blue eyes, pale skin, and long blonde hair. Her dæmon Abineng, or Abi for short, settles in “The Cowardice of Lions” as a sable antelope, a huge beautiful South African antelope that contends against lions. Abi represents her ruthless, violent, practical side, and Rachel the protective, bright, dutiful side.

**Cassandra Clark and Quintavion ([hairy-legged vampire bat](http://flic.kr/p/XkUthY))** : Cassie is a short, broad, muscular girl with dark skin and a very short afro. Her dæmon Quintavion, or Quincy for short, settles in “The Cowardice of Lions” as a hairy-legged vampire bat, manipulative toward its prey and altruistic toward its cave-fellows. Quincy represents her practical, insightful, darker side, while Cassie is more sweet, idealistic, and nurturing.

**Tobias Calladan and Elhariel ([European storm-petrel](http://www.thewesternisles.co.uk/Assets/Images/rarebirds/bird-sightings-storm-petrel-4aa.jpg))** : Tobias is a plain, medium-built boy with pale skin, dark eyes, and wavy dirty blond hair. His dæmon Elhariel, or El for short, is settled since the beginning of the series as a European storm-petrel, a seabird that wanders vast oceans but always returns to the beach of its hatching. Elhariel is his more connected, hopeful, curious side, while Tobias is the more dreamy, pessimistic, intellectual side.

**Loren St. Clair and Jaxom ([zebra duiker](http://featuredcreature.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Screen%2Bshot%2B2011-06-08%2Bat%2B12.18.14%2BAM2.png))** : Loren is a plain, medium-built woman with pale skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. Her dæmon Jaxom, or Jax for short, is a zebra duiker, a small shy forest antelope that will nonetheless fight ferociously to defend its territory. Jax is the wary, clear-eyed, thoughtful believer side, and Loren is the questioning, introspective, motherly side.

### Human Characters: Animorph Families

**Eva López and Mercurio ([emperor penguin](http://oceanwide-4579.kxcdn.com/uploads/media-dynamic/cache/jpg_optimize/uploads/media/default/0001/01/thumb_642_default_1600.jpeg))** : Eva is a short, curvy woman with shoulder-length glossy black hair, dark eyes, and olive-brown skin. Her dæmon Mercurio is an emperor penguin, which breeds in the most extreme conditions on earth. Mercurio is her goofy, loving, emotional side, while Eva is the ruthless, fierce, implacable side. As of “The Bright Clear Line,” Eva is the host of Aftran 942 and has the morphing power.

**Tom Berenson and Delareyne ([Thomson’s gazelle](http://flic.kr/p/okVdsm))** : Tom’s dæmon Delareyne is a Thomson’s gazelle, which jumps to show off its strength while running away from predators. Delareyne is the fierce, intense, dramatic side, while Tom is the stubborn, idealistic, determined side. As of “Welcome Home,” he is trapped in morph as a young, powerful Hork-Bajir.

**Michelle Clark and Dashiell ([common degu](https://flic.kr/p/iLpcdP))** : Michelle is a petite woman with dark skin and box braids. Michelle’s dæmon Dashiell is a degu, a rodent that survives in the Andes mountains by living in communal, cooperative burrows. As of “Welcome Home,” Michelle is the host of Sub-Visser One-Ninety-Eight and a member of the Yeerk Peace Movement.

  * Steve Berenson and Tz’irah ([emu](http://www.worldatlas.com/upload/3f/88/46/emu.jpg))
  * Jean Berenson and Malachet ([fire salamander](http://bioweb.uwlax.edu/bio203/s2013/stoltz_laur/in%20sandy%20water.jpeg))
  * Peter Chen and Mirazai ([hooded cuttlefish](http://images.robertharding.com/preview/RM/RH/HORIZONTAL/978-156.jpg))
  * Naomi Levy and Caedhren ([blue jay](http://flic.kr/p/agd8QA))
  * Jordan Berenson and Tseycal (unsettled)
  * Sara Berenson and Zyanya (unsettled)
  * Dan Berenson and Gheselle ([Havana Brown cat](http://www.bengalcats.co/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/havana-brown-cat.jpg))
  * Walter Clark and Emeraude ([moose](http://www.woodlandwondersphotography.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/MC3-Cow-Moose-In-Lake1.jpg))
  * Leo St. Clair and Esaldar ([slow-worm](http://www.froglife.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/22-1024x576.jpg?x97996))



### Human Characters: Refugees in the Hork-Bajir Valley

**Melissa Chapman and Ververet ([small cabbage white butterfly](https://www.keepinginsects.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/cabbage-white.jpg))** : Melissa is a waifish, muscular girl with long blonde hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. Her dæmon Ververet is a small cabbage white butterfly, a tough little butterfly that has sprouted up as an invasive species around the world. Ververet is the shy, sweet, cautious side, while Melissa is the centered, empathetic side.

**Julissa and Enther ([California red-sided garter snake](http://www.coniferousforest.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/California-Red-Sided-Garter-Snake-Images.jpg))** : Nicknamed Julie, she is a social worker and Jamal’s partner, who became a voluntary Controller to better understand Jamal and her clients at work. In the valley, she serves as a liaison from the human refugees to the Guardians of the Galaxy.

  * **Robin and Nessarey ([banded hare-wallaby](http://cdn2.arkive.org/media/DB/DB6DB59B-6697-4232-A5B4-3F57A6246545/Presentation.Large/Banded-hare-wallaby-foraging.jpg))** : An elementary school principal. Unofficial leader of the human refugees in the valley.
  * **Miguel and Andromeda (unsettled)** : A troubled teenager who used to bully Tobias.
  * **Ruby and Keowe ([rainbow scarab](http://flic.kr/p/qF9dzn))** : The Animorphs rescued this homeless young woman from experiments by the Yeerks into severing humans from dæmons. Has never been a Controller, voluntary or otherwise.
  * **Marjorie ([lesser kudu](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/ec/Male_Lesser_Kudu.jpg/220px-Male_Lesser_Kudu.jpg))** : Lunch lady at the Animorphs’ school. Mother to three kids.
  * **Cua (iguana)** : Young single mother of a baby, Alejandro.
  * **Takuya (earwig)** : Grandfather and guardian to two young girls.
  * Jamal and Rois ([lesser flamingo](http://flic.kr/p/S4BkPG))



### Human Characters: Other

**Julian Tidwell and Kalysico ([four-eyed butterflyfish](http://flic.kr/p/dQhRHq))** : Julian is a squat, chubby man with pale skin, receding blond hair, and watery blue eyes. His dæmon, Kalysico, or Kaly for short, is a four-eyed butterflyfish, one of the few fish that mate for life. He is still experiencing the psychological effects of the sudden death of his beloved wife, and is a voluntary host to the Peace Movement Yeerk called Illim. He is a Spanish teacher at the Animorphs’ school, and a reluctant role model to his fellow human voluntaries in the Peace Movement.

**David Finlay and Kirianor (unsettled)** : David was a skinny boy with pale skin, freckles, brown eyes, and spiky auburn hair. His dæmon Kirianor took large predatory forms, in an apparent show of bravado. He died in “The Cowardice of Lions.”

**James and Cleyr ([javelina](http://cdn.c.photoshelter.com/img-get/I0000.1e20zhgq8s/s/800/800/Collared-Peccary-Larry-Ditto-70K1978.jpg))** : James is a large, broad-shouldered white boy with wavy brown hair and freckles. His dæmon, Cleyr, is a javelina, which looks like a pig but definitely isn’t – for one, she has razor-sharp tusks that give the javelina its name. Paraplegic from an accident, he is the unofficial leader of the institionalized disabled teenagers in his hospital ward. He and his ward signed up as voluntary hosts to “traitor” Yeerks that the Empire wanted to isolate and monitor. James’s Yeerk is named Velger.

  * Taylor and Marling ([common clownfish](http://flic.kr/p/mbPWQ1))
  * Collette and Taurim ([cedar waxwing](http://cdn.audubon.org/cdn/farfuture/TeAbUEbQvvM4qo2WqcFznSK6QCusv8qRpC9bb2rmtKg/mtime:1488820297/sites/default/files/styles/facebook_image/public/apa_2015_philliphardy_277576_cedar_waxwing_kk.jpg?itok=bGC1k3UU))
  * Timmy and Jia Jia ([European hornet](http://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large/european-hornet-chad-hall.jpg))
  * Kelly and Viradechtis ([salmon pink bird-eating tarantula](http://i39.tinypic.com/idcacn.jpg))




	6. Andalites

### Anchor: Guide Trees

Andalites’ anchors are called Guide Trees, or _Garibah_. When a _Garibah_ not currently serving as a Guide Tree has a new Andalite child laid at its roots, the dormant consciousness of the _Garibah_ activates, and it becomes the Andalite’s anchor. An active Guide Tree can use thought-speech with its Andalite, albeit slowly, as well as sing _djafid_ (more on that below). They can also communicate more botanically, through blooming, fruit set, and the dropping of the leaves. Gardening and landscape art are more than just hobbies for Andalites; they are a way of communing with their anchors.

 _Garibah_ can live for thousands of years; as such, they serve as Guide Trees for many Andalites over their lifespans. Guide Trees can only vaguely remember the Andalites they anchored before. Culturally, however, Andalites feel a profound connection to those in ages past who had the same Guide Tree. Therefore Andalite parents choose with care which available _Garibah_ they try to match to their children. They usually make several selections, as the child may not activate the first _Garibah_ whose roots they touch. It is a rite of childhood to learn as much as possible about the Andalites who shared one’s Guide Tree in the past.

As you might imagine, Andalites do not have to remain physically near their Guide Trees the way humans have to be near their dæmons. Still, if they go too long without visiting their Guide Trees, they start to suffer ill effects: loss of memory, personality, and empathy, among other things. While Andalites traditionally led a nomadic lifestyle in their herds, part of that lifestyle is returning regularly to the place they were born so they can commune with their Guide Trees.

It is highly intimate and uncommon to touch another Andalite’s Guide Tree, in much the same way as it is for humans to touch each other’s dæmons; doing it without permission is a terrible violation. Culturally, it is taboo to take or use any branches, leaves, or flowers that have fallen from another Andalite’s Guide Tree, as these are traditionally used in rituals to commune with one’s own Guide Tree. However, it is an honor and a token of esteem to make a flower crown or wreath from one’s Guide Tree and give it to another.

### Glossary

A general point of clarification: Andalites speak in thought-speech, so none of these words exist per se. Think of these words as the verbal static the characters’ brains serve up when Andalites thought-speak at them a concept they can’t make sense of. These words may sound different when thought-spoken at a brain whose native language is not English. But since the native language of most of the Animorphs characters is English, this is how I will write Andalite “words.”

 _djafid_ : thought-speech emotion-song. A way of weaving feelings and images in thought-speech into a sort of telepathic aura of song. A highly esteemed art form among Andalites, Visser Three uses _djafid_ to project his constant air of menace.

 _djesculi_ : the middle name in common Andalite naming conventions. An ancestral place name from the time when Andalites lived in herds tied to specific lands. _Djesculi_ are passed on from parents to children. The firstborn child gets whichever parental _djesculi_ is more prestigious, while any subsequent children get the less prestigious _djesculi_.

 _estreen_ : someone who is particularly skilled at morphing, making the transitions between forms swiftly and elegantly.

 _Frolis maneuver_ : a morphing technique that mixes DNA from different members of the same species.

 _galan maheet_ : the maximum period of time it is recommended that Andalites go without visiting their Guide Trees, equivalent to twenty-seven Earth months. After the _galan maheet_ , Andalites’ Dust starts to suffer from the weakened connection to their anchors.

 _-kala_ : an endearment added to the end of a first name when talking to a beloved younger relative.

 _nothlit_ : a person who has overstayed the two-hour limit and become trapped in morph.

 _-outha_ : an endearment added to the end of a first name when talking to a beloved older relative.

 _schwescor_ : the last name in common Andalite naming conventions. The _schwescor_ is the name of the land where an Andalite child takes its first steps.

 _shest dath:_ passionate love. Analogous to the Greek concept of “eros.”

 _shorm_ : soulmate. May describe a platonic or romantic relationship.

 _taf ratheen_ : a female relative by love, rather than blood: the love between _shorms_ or the love of a marriage. Like in-law, but for your _shorm_ ’s family as well as your spouse’s family.

 _vecol_ : the Andalite term for the disabled, who are outcast from society and are obliged to live in seclusion.

### Andalite Characters

 **Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill and Firi Dria** : Ax is a wiry Andalite boy with bright green-brown eyes. In human morph, he has curly brown-black hair, ochre skin, and brown eyes.

 **Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul and Hala Fala** : Elfangor was a wiry Andalite with luminous green eyes. When he and Loren used the Time Matrix to rewrite reality, his Guide Tree, Hala Fala, became an orchid bee dæmon, and his _Garibah_ went dormant. When the Ellimist restored him to his Andalite self, Hala Fala reawakened as a Guide Tree once more.

 **Alloran-Semitur-Corass and Henga Sholeth** : Alloran is a robust Andalite with dark brown eyes. He is host to Esplin 9466. As of “The Guided and the Lost,” Visser Three severed him from his Guide Tree, Henga Sholeth, and he has become a husk of his former self.

 **Mertil-Iscar-Elmand and Dana Korra** : A legendary fighter pilot, grounded on Earth with his _shorm_ Gafinilan after the pitched battle that landed Ax and Elfangor on Earth. He has an allergy to the morphing technology, so when he lost his tail in that battle, he became a _vecol_. He lived in secret with Gafinilan on Earth, until “Destroyer of Worlds,” when he moves to the valley of the free Hork-Bajir.

 **Gafinilan-Estrif-Valad and Theresh** : A famous warrior, grounded on Earth with his _shorm_ Mertil after a crash-landing that destroyed their ships. He has a terminal illness called Soola’s Disease. He is from a minority ethnic group called the Illival. He lived as a human using a Frolis morph, protecting Mertil, until “Welcome Home,” when the Yeerks discover and capture him.


	7. Hork-Bajir

### Anchor: _Hrala_ itself

Hork-Bajir do not need an anchor to Dust because they can perceive it directly. They can see it visually, and they can also perceive it as a physical tingle in their bodies if they focus on it. The Arn designed them that way so they could maintain regular Dust creation and flow on their homeworld as part of their terraforming functions. Hork-Bajir have a great deal of lore about Dust.

The Hork-Bajir _hrala-_ sense, as they would call it, is confusing and overwhelming at first. Children have to be carefully taught to make sense of it. Yeerks infesting Hork-Bajir or anyone in Hork-Bajir morph is going to make very little headway understanding the sensory input without dedicated practice and learning from Hork-Bajir lore – which means that no Yeerks ever bothered to take the _hrala_ -sense seriously until late in the war (in "Welcome Home.")

### Glossary

_broken root_ : the Hork-Bajir term for an eroded anchor to Dust, e.g., an Andalite who has been away from their Guide Tree too long.

_dhalashi_ : husband. The masculine equivalent of _kalashi_.

_gunta-go_ : the Tree of Life. A legendary tree that bears fruit to all the _hrala_ in the universe.

_gunta-go-sheth_ : a branch from the Tree of Life. Hork-Bajir term for something a sentient being does that generates a lot of _hrala_.

_hrala_ : the Hork-Bajir word for Dust. The word most characters in the Dæmorphing series use to refer to it.

_hralathu_ : the Hork-Bajir word for the transition from childhood to adulthood levels of Dust. Humans call it settling.

_hralathu-ka_ : a party to celebrate _hralathu._

_kalashi_ : wife. The feminine equivalent of _dhalashi_.

_kal-hralaka_ : a block in the flow of _hrala_.

_kawatnoj_ : child.

_Kref Magh_ : the name the free Hork-Bajir give their hidden valley, meaning “green place.”

_new-free_ : a person who has just been freed from Yeerk infestation.

_thashet_ : traditional Hork-Bajir courtship ritual.

### Hork-Bajir Characters

  * **Toby Hamee** : Seer, leader of the free Hork-Bajir. As of “Carry On Wayward Son,” has the morphing power.
  * **Jara Hamee** : Grandson of Aldrea and Dak Hamee, father of Toby, warrior.
  * **Ket Halpak** : Mother of Toby, warrior.
  * **Ghat Hefrin** : Warrior, mother, wife of Dref Fakash since before their freedom and Meret Kar as of “Welcome Home.”
  * **Dref Fakash** : permanently ill from Yeerk abuse, father, husband of Ghat Hefrin.
  * **Elgat Kar** : _Hrala_ expert, healer to the new-frees, maimed by her sister Meret Kar when she was rescued from Yeerks.
  * **Meret Kar** : Warrior, sister to Elgat Kar, wife of Ghat Hefrin as of "Welcome Home."
  * **Fal Tagut** : Warrior, maimed by Tobias when he was a Controller. On the Hork-Bajir homeworld with Quafijinivon as of “The Tree of Life.”
  * **Bek Mashar** : Young Hork-Bajir rescued by the Animorphs from Visser Three.
  * **Rej Hullan** : the oldest Hork-Bajir in the valley. Knows more lore from the homeworld than anyone.
  * **Kam Jedet** : one of the teachers in the creche.




	8. Chee

### Anchors

As yet unrevealed.

### Glossary

_Kolumatiy_ : According to the Pemalites, the divine spark of joy and fun that animates the universe. Many Chee worship the Kolumatiy as well.

### Chee Characters

**Chee-naxes (a.k.a. Erek King and Damaris, rough collie)** : Naxes seethes with combined worship and resentment toward his own creators. He wants to fulfill their vision for him, but at the same time he wishes he could fight those the Pemalites would have considered enemies. Historically, he has often lived on the margins of war, observing its effects without ever taking part. 

**Chee-alem (a.k.a. Daniel King and Phiroth, greyhound)** : Alem longs to have someone to take care of, as he did back when the Pemalites first made him. He attaches himself to Naxes as his charge, looking after the other Chee whenever he will allow it, though sometimes Naxes rejects his stewardship, and Alem is sent into a self-destructive tailspin. He has never quite viewed humans as real enough to see them as potential charges for him to care for.

**Chee-bachu (a.k.a. Delia Nguyen and Nguu Lang, shar pei; a.k.a. Wena Shih and Yama, Chow Chow)** : Bachu is fascinated by the world. For the most part she has lived in various parts of Asia, almost always as a woman, observing the turbulence of human affairs as a distant but benevolent mentor. She chooses to partner with Aftran to get a view of the changing Earth from a front-row seat, watching the rise of a new era.

**Chee-koril (a.k.a. Safiya Malek and Rakhamet, Newfoundland)** : Koril has turned to human philosophies and religions to help them cope with their new existence without their creators. They have been a devout Christian since the time of Christ. They have tried to live that ideal, working as a healer with the world’s neediest people. Now they help the Animorphs. Whatever Koril’s human alias at the moment, they do not identify in any way with human notions of gender, and prefer to be treated as a genderless being. As of “The Tree of Life,” Koril is on the Hork-Bajir homeworld with Quafijinivon.

**Chee-exnis (a.k.a. Luis Javier Turner and Zefirita, coyote)** : Exnis is a kind-hearted paternal man who keeps current with human medicine so he can serve as an army doctor, which he’s done in America since the Civil War.

**Chee-pulim (a.k.a. Lourdes Portero and Euscavier, Afghan hound)** : Disillusioned and angry with her creators for creating her as their docile plaything, and for their deaths trapping her on a backwater planet, Pulim skirts the line of pacifism as much as she can. She fights for her own freedom to one day travel the galaxy as she does for the freedom of humans and other Yeerk victims.

**Chee-aroda** : A strongly non-interventionist Chee who currently does not live as a human at all, let alone interact with them regularly.


	9. Yeerks

### Anchor: Other Sentients

Yeerks’ anchors are other sentient beings. Yeerks’ Dust naturally connects to the Dust of other beings, whether those are fellow Yeerks in the Pool or hosts they infest. This connection is not parasitic or draining on the Dust of other sentients, but more like a mutualism. Therefore, having a host and/or being part of a tight-knit Pool community is an essential spiritual component to being a Yeerk. The anchor can be one other sentient or to hundreds of others, though it tends to be more diffuse and distributed if anchored to hundreds of others, e.g., a Pool, and more concentrated and intense if anchored to a single other sentient, e.g., a host.

Isolation is damaging to a Yeerk’s anchor, in the same way that physical separation between human and dæmon is. Psychological isolation, cutting oneself off from the thoughts and feelings and consciousness of others, even when in close physical proximity, is also damaging to the anchor. Extended complete physical isolation will eventually sever a Yeerk from its anchor completely, with similar effects to severing human from dæmon. Among Yeerks, complete physical isolation is traditionally considered the most terrible fate imaginable, and only happens by accident or as punishment for the most heinous crimes.

### Glossary

A general point of clarification: Yeerkish as spoken between Yeerks in a Pool is not a verbal language, but rather made up of sonar squeaks and electric pulses. Yeerkish words as shown below are Yeerkish concepts either as traditionally spoken by Yeerks using Gedd hosts, or approximations of Yeerkish concepts into English and Galard.

_feel-fields_ : output produced by Yeerk computer terminals that simulate Yeerk bioelectric tonal language. Equivalent to emojis on human computer interfaces.

_Grash Akdap Pool_ : the main underground Pool on Earth, beneath Santa Barbara. Its Sage is Akdap 109, the author of an Empire-approved epic, _The Subjugation of Ssstram_.

_Hett Simplat Pool:_ the eponymous Pool onboard the Pool Ship orbiting Earth. Its Sage is Simplat 11, the engineer who adapted the Shredder into a Dracon beam, among other technical innovations.

_hostie_ : slang for a Yeerk with a host.

_javeshed_ : traditionally, a Yeerk whose role was to partner with a Gedd host and explore beyond the Pool. A very dangerous but important job, given only to Yeerks with wisdom, vision, and creativity.

_plisam_ : the spot in the Pool where the water is clearest and the Kandrona shines through most brightly.

_poolie_ : slang for a Yeerk who lives in the Pool full-time, with no host.

_rane_ : the three-day period a Yeerk can survive without exposure to Kandrona rays. Each day in a rane has a name, like days of the week. The three days are, in sequence, esh-rane, tef-rane, and siar-rane.

_Sage_ : A spiritual and cultural leader for a Pool. Every Pool takes one of its two names from its Sage, who must be a living Yeerk at the time the Pool is founded. The Pool takes inspiration from its Sage; however, the Sage does not traditionally govern the Pool in any political sense.

_spawn-siblings_ : Yeerks that came from the same spawning, a fusion of three Yeerks that split into hundreds of grubs. Spawn-siblings have the same spawning-name with different numerical designations. Traditionally, individual designations were not numerical, but descriptive, e.g., “Iniss Greater, Iniss Lesser, Iniss Faster.”

_Sulp Niar Pool_ : the Pool on the Yeerk homeworld that was given advanced technology by Prince Seerow. The vast majority of off-planet Yeerks were either born there or descended from there.

### Yeerk Characters: Hosties

**Aftran 942 (Peace Movement alias: Mokad)** : Aftran is a spy, Sage, and folk hero for the Yeerk Peace Movement. She is an ally to the Animorphs. As of “The Bright Clear Line,” she has the morphing power. Her former hosts include Karen and Cavanagh, and Chee-bachu. Her current host is Eva López and Mercurio.

**Iniss 799 (Peace Movement alias: Illim)** : Illim is the current leader of the Yeerk Peace Movement. He cooperates regularly with the Animorphs and the Chee. His host is Julian Tidwell and Kalysico.

**Esplin 9466 primary (current host: Alloran-Semitur-Corass)** : The leader of the more aggressive, militaristic arm of the Yeerk invasion of Earth. In “The Guided and the Lost” he severed Alloran from his Guide Tree, effectively lobotomizing him. As of “The Tree of Life” he has been demoted to Visser Five, officially under Visser One.

**Edriss 562 (former host: Eva and Mercurio)** : The leader of the infiltration arm of the Yeerk invasion. Eva and Mercurio killed her in “The Bright Clear Line.”

**Sub-Visser Fifty-One (current host: Taylor and Marling)** : An ally of Visser Five. Sadistic, unbalanced, ego merged to a great degree with her host’s.

**Sub-Visser One-Ninety-Eight (current host: Michelle and Dashiell)** : Recently won over to the Peace Movement by her host. High-strung, administratively skilled.

**Temrash 989 (Peace Movement alias: Velger; current host: James and Cleyr)** : Member of the Peace Movement. Shy, meek, terrified of having a host.

**Madra (Gedd host)** : Member of the Peace Movement. Polite, perceptive, a mediator.

**ClassOne (human host)** : Member of the Peace Movement. An important informant on the Sharing.

**The Deranes (Taxxon-Controller siblings)** : Members of the Peace Movement. Sociable jokesters. They have adopted something of the Taxxon worldview and think of themselves as workers in a common colony.

**Visser 3 Gashad (host: Pedro and Lunaciel)** : Member of the Peace Movement. A lifelong poolie who cares nothing for “inferior species” but wants the Yeerks to achieve their own power and independence, not as conquerors pursued by the Andalites. Very concerned with Yeerk tradition. Obviously, has a particular grudge against Visser Three. Recently assigned to Pedro as a host as punishment.

  * Eftrof (Gedd host)
  * Grr’rnrHerder (Gedd host)
  * Falsen (host: Collette and Taurim)
  * Margoth (host: Kelly and Viradechtis)



### Yeerk Characters: Poolies

**Eslin 825 (Peace Movement alias: Firtips):** Eslin is an older Yeerk who has a few early memories of the homeworld. They know more about the homeworld and Yeerk culture than any other Yeerk in the Peace Movement. As of “The Tree of Life” they live beyond the reach of the Empire in the Aftran Plisam Pool.

**Essak 297 (Peace Movement alias: Generation Freedom)** : A poolie who suffered greatly in the Grash Akdap Pool. Resident of the Aftran Plisam Pool.

**Temrash 191 (Peace Movement alias: Akdor’s Worst Nightmare)** : A lifelong poolie. Idealistic, nurturing, a caretaker and teacher to young Yeerks. Nervous under stress. Resident of the Aftran Plisam Pool.

**Garoff 1895 (Peace Movement alias: Janath)** : An older Yeerk who wants to return to the old ways of the homeworld. A lifelong poolie, they are not so concerned with empathy for hosts as they are with Yeerks pursuing their best destiny, which they believe does not lie in conquest. Something of an isolationist. Resident of the Aftran Plisam Pool.

**Ifflek 508 (Peace Movement alias: Filshig Traitor)** : Formerly had Cua, a single mother now in Kref Magh, as a host. Very kind-hearted toward humans and all children. Likes TV. Now resides in the Aftran Plisam Pool.

**Aftran 433 (Peace Movement alias: Fighting Every Rane)** : A caretaker of young Yeerks. Resident of the Aftran Plisam Pool. Lifelong poolie. Somewhat clueless.

**Estril 86 (Peace Movement alias: Deinfestation)** : Formerly had Takuya, grandfather and guardian to two young girls, as a host, who now resides in Kref Magh. They are the one who cut the power to the community center in “The Guided and the Lost,” giving the Animorphs a chance to escape Taylor, when they realized they were serving twisted monsters. Resident of the Aftran Plisam Pool.

**Iniss 1159 (Peace Movement alias: Vanarx Hunter)** : Formerly had Marjorie, a lunch lady at the Animorphs’ high school and mother to three children, as a host, who now resides in Kref Magh. Now resides in the Aftran Plisam Pool.

**Edrin 674 (Peace Movement alias: Green Sky)** : Formerly had a Taxxon, Sssrisssya, as a host. Philosophical and thoughtful. Now resides in the Aftran Plisam Pool.

**Essa 286 (former host: Dan Berenson and Gheselle)** : An Empire Yeerk who briefly infested Dan Berenson. Superior, insecure, entitled. Lives in the Aftran Plisam Pool as a semi-prisoner of the Peace Movement.

**Bandit** : Afraid for the species. Paranoid. Believes the Peace Movement is the only way to survive, and the Empire will lead to their own ruin.

**Helen** : A mathematical genius who continues to work for the Visserarchy in the hope that she can convince Empire Yeerks by pure numbers that the invasion is pointless and wasteful. Of course this is something of a futile effort. She used to have a human host, who taught her there was another way.

**Hacker’s Veleek** : A hacker who provides cybersecurity for the Yeerk Peace Movement.

  * Methit 820 (Peace Movement alias: The Sage in the Weeds)
  * Seerow’s Heir
  * Sulp Niar




End file.
